


Unpaused

by Apocalyptic_lipstick



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Cookie has a feel, Gen, Vignette, We need AM6, of sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_lipstick/pseuds/Apocalyptic_lipstick
Summary: Time flies and Jamie was taken back by Alex’s familiar “new” hairstyle. Set at the imaginary time where the first single AM6 (finally) drops.





	Unpaused

He thought it was funny, sometimes, that there were moments where it seemed like things could be paused and re-winded.

“Hey, Jameh?”

The sound of re-winded cassette screeched in his head. Suddenly, the chatters and clattering of the usual pub ambiance filled his ears. He blinked. 23-year-old Alex was staring at him. He stared back blankly. Somethings’s off. Alex put the cigarette to his lips. The colour of the Sheffield tattoo on his arm seemed like it’s beginning to fade.

_Wait, tattoo?_  
_Since when did Al has a tattoo?_

Alex looked at him quizzically while exhaling a sheet of smoke through the side of his mouth. He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he turned away and tapped the cigarette on the ashtray. His brunet curls bounced softly against his clean-shaven face. A pop song cooed in the background. He recognised It as Dua Lipa's. Jamie blinked again. The names of some world-leaders flashed across the overhead television, followed by a commercial with a grown-up son of a football player, a girl behind him chatted vibrantly about her Tinder date last weekend, to the person he supposed was her current date. 

_Oh, this isn’t 2009._

“You ok there, mate?” Alex’s voice was deeper than he remembered, but the soft edge that wrapped around his words was unmistakably his friend’s.

Some things just don’t change.

“Nothing, just,” He shook his head, smiling lightly, “Thinking about the old days”

With that, he reached out and ruffled Alex’s quasi-messy curls. Alex feigned annoyance with mumbled _'Fook off'_ , but the small smile on his lips betrayed him. They stayed in comfort silence in the moments after.

The clock seemed like it was ticking aimlessly, and for most of the times, it would be so. But Jamie and Alex knew otherwise. There was a certain tick they were waiting for.

“Are you ready?” Alex asked as the time came near, and while he knew it was more of him talking to himself, he answered,

“Am I ever”

The clock ticked. And the radio said,

_“And now, after the long-awaited hiatus, the first single from the Arctic Monkeys….”_

The first note - his line, his guitar, hit the room. Jamie closed his eyes. The song played to the sound of the crowd. The cassette in his head clicked.

Time moved.

Unpaused.


End file.
